


Bound for the night

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mirrors, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Oh damn, your latest prank really fucked up. God damnit.





	Bound for the night

She was perfectly suited for this position, between his knees and soaking wet from where she just left the bath. The scent of honey drifted from her skin skin and tickled his nose as his lips curved into a wicked smile he was all too happy to watch a shiver embrace her shoulders, her darkened eyes locking onto his lips which her purposefully licked. 

Oh, she was a beautiful kitten settled between his legs with her knees planted roughly into the round rug that saved her from the chilled wood of the floor. She was waiting to see why her beloved owner had sent a command to have her dragged from her bath, and kneel of course she didn't expect an excuse from her so she was waiting timidly on a sharp command that was sure to come from him.

She quivered under his gaze, shivering at the now cold water droplets that dripped from the swell of her breasts running small rivers down her stomach a small, singular whimper left her trembling lips unable to be quiet as the chill battled her far too heated skin. She needed more than just watching, she wanted touched but he didn't seem to be in the mood to ruin how desperate she looked and when he spoke his voice was deep, to a point it was rather hard to hear the command. 

"Hands and knees." When he saw the slight hesitation he tapped a glove to her breast before slapping the left one with the glove a soft smacking sound was heard followed by her sharp inhale.

She rolled to her knees, placing her hands flat onto the floor underneath her, a few throbs from the smacked flesh causing her to utter an annoyed growl which she quickly silenced once she felt his hand rub the flesh of her ass. "Saeyoung?" 

"Patience." He grinned as he leaned down, nipping at her throat as a loud smack landed squarely on her ass.

She stuttered with her next words before she fell silent whimpering quite loudly, resting her head on her hands as she forced her hips higher just as another smack fell to the other cheek, her beloved redhead smirking at her reaction before he tapped the mirror. Right, she had asked to watch as he ruined her so she glanced at the mirror that rested on the wall her pussy throbbing gently when she saw the red of her face, and the tears in her eyes.

"Gorgeous." His eyes meet hers as he began to trail kisses down her spine, his hands continuing to playfully swat at her fleshy thighs, each time gently rubbing the stricken skin afterwards. 

If her mind weren't screaming with the actually slightly painful hits and the pleasure rushing through her she would have been blushing with embarrassment as she watched her mouth drop open slightly a long breathh moan left her lips as she ground her ass against his hips. 

"Now, now darling we aren't going to fuck you tonight remember? This is just a punishment for how you happily pranced around naked with nothing but cat ears and that tail plug when you knew Saeran was home. Did you want to be fucked so badly you'd even tempt my twin?" He grinned at your response.

She swayed her head vehemently, denying wanting Saeran. "I'm sorry sir! I just wanted, needed, craved you so so so badly!" 

He slowly helped her up before tossing her to their bed, purple silken rope wrapped delicately around her skin before she found herself quickly tied to each of the bedposts, her mind a fluttering mess from the flurry of motion, barely registering the small buzz of an all too familiar vibrator. Damn she was fucked. 

He took notice of her dreading look before chuckling as he ran it along her clit, only to push it into her dripping pussy securing it in place with the rope. "Cum as much as you want tonight darlin, I think I'll sleep and let you have fun with your punishment. Goodnight~"


End file.
